<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castiel: Far From Grace by jantolover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922777">Castiel: Far From Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantolover/pseuds/jantolover'>jantolover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dark Crack, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Name-Calling, Post-Apocalypse, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantolover/pseuds/jantolover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They lost. Lucifer defeated God in the final show- down. He set a plague among the world and humanity went extinct. In its place, a plethora of monsters, ghosts, ghouls, and anything you can think of.<br/>Ten years of fighting and hunting every second for his life after the final battle in a God- less universe, Castiel has finally found the Winchesters. Or, who used to be the Winchesters. Dean, a vampire once again, and Sam, a zombie rotting to his bones.<br/>Lucifer is king, the Winchesters are wasting to nothing, and Cas has lost all hope.<br/>Welcome to our world far from grace.</p><p> </p><p>There is a smut scene. There's dirty talk and daddy kink in it. But you can skip it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, MY DUDE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean grabs his little brother's hand, not looking away from Lucifer's true form. It was a small thing, but such a huge gesture. Sam squeezes it.</p><p>The Winchesters look at each other.</p><p>"Dean...did he just kill God?"</p><p>The older brother looks back at the Devil, destroying everything in his path. Monsters, ghosts, <em>things </em>coming from him and destroying everything in their sight.</p><p>"Yeah, Sammy. He did".</p><p>" ...Did we just loose?"</p><p>Dean looks back at his brother. "Yeah, Sammy. We did".</p><p>They turn towards each other in an hug. Tears stream down their faces as a cloud of dust, smoke, and who- knows- what joins their embrace and swallows the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Water Demon and a Few Rotting Limbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Castiel's ears instinctively pull back at the moving water. He sits up and slowly moves out of the way and towards his clothes and gun.</p><p>'Just one break' he thinks. 'After ten years, I pray I get <em>just one break</em>'.</p><p>Pray to whom? Lucifer defeated Michael and God. The angels either fell or died. You can guess which one happened to him.</p><p>Cas looks around in the darkening lake. He can't see anything, but the post - apocalyptic world can keep you a bit on the edge.</p><p>He slowly cocks his gun to absorb the sound. After a few moments, he disregards being silent and hurries to land. His eyes molest every square inch of his surroundings.</p><p>'Where are you, you little shit' he thinks.</p><p>⭐⭐⭐⭐</p><p>"Dude, you need the freezer again".</p><p>Sam looks blankly to the owner of the lisp- y but still gruff voice.</p><p><em>"You're fangs are out again" </em>he moans.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Dean licks his chops.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry, I'm hungry too. And I'm sick of the freezer".</em>
</p><p>"Would you rather rot to nothing?"</p><p>Sam moans. Ever since the plague infected the world, Sam has been going into refrigerators and freezers to ensure his mind and body don't rot out. Dean is always cold because, well, he's dead. And we all know vampires are cold because they have no blood flow.</p><p>"<em>Fine</em>" Sam says. <em>"</em><b><em>To the freezer</em></b><em>"</em> he points his finger straight to the beer fridge in the convenient store and marches to it, stiffly, and at an extremely slow pace. His finger falls off.</p><p>Dean rolls his eyes. He courts his brother to the freezer as quickly as he can without dragging him.</p><p>Sam moans as his arm is yanked off, but Dean doesn't notice and continues on.</p><p>Sam lets out a loud groan to get his brother's attention. Dean looks back and notices the dismembered arm in his hand.</p><p>⭐⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Cas points his gun at the water demon as she moves closer.'Like a gun is going to kill water'. He tosses it away. "What the fuck am I going to then?" he says out loud. 'How do you kill water?'</p><p>⭐⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Cas threw up a little bit of the water almost immediately after drinking it and pissed THE LONGEST TIME IN ALL OF HUMANKIND for the rest of it.</p><p>'I'm never drinking plain water in my life ever again' he thinks.</p><p>He dries out in the sun for a half hour, enjoying the heat on him, and dresses lazily.</p><p>'A water demon? What next? Sam and Dean are alive?'</p><p>⭐⭐⭐⭐</p><p>"Well, not really".</p><p>"What do you mean '<em>not really'</em>? If course you are, Dean!"</p><p>Dean looks away and smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, ok. I am". He raises his fist at Sam. "But you're going to shut the hell up, forever!"</p><p>Sam chuckles and is thrown into a wheezing fit. Dean waits for it to subside before speaking again.</p><p>"Why are you so quick to accept it, Sammy?" He switches to left leg over right leg and schootches back more against the wall.</p><p>Sam grabs his dismembered arm and hits his dumb ass brother with it.</p><p>"You're my fucking big brother! Hell, you're practically my dad! I'v looked up to you my whole life... and death. Does twenty years of trying to get you to talk about your feelings <em>not </em>ring a bell!?"</p><p>Dean chuckles. He gets up and embraces the moose figure of his brother. "You stink like a dead body".</p><p><em>"Oh gee, I wonder why"</em>.</p><p><br/>The brothers laugh together for once after an eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas laughed at Dean's stupid joke. What was it? Does it matter? He's with Dean again. And Sam, but, come on. Cas looks at Dean's hand resting on the dock. His fishing pole is in between his legs. Cas moves his pole to his right hand and intertwines his fingers with Dean. He soaks in the feeling. His heartbeat, his calluses from years, the strength and firmness, and just Dean. Dean looks from the hands to his friend's face. Those startlingly blue eyes make him smirk. Dean leans in closer. Cas pulls him in by the back of his neck. The kiss is passionate, but not sexual. It doesn't say 'rip my clothes off, throw me against the most uncomfortable surface to have sex on like in fan fiction (*ahem*), and fuck the shit out of me', it says 'I love you. You mean everything to me. Why the hell didn't we do this earlier?'</p>
<p>Cas is the first to break it off. They both smile like fools.</p>
<p>"I love you".</p>
<p>"I love you too, Buddy".</p>
<p>💖💖💖💖</p>
<p>Dean wakes up with tears in his eyes. Ten years. Ten. Ten! How the hell has he gone that long without his best friend? Dean notices the dismembered arm of his brother's still in his hand. He was going to stitch it up asap, but they both dozed off. He smacks his pale lips in a failed effort to wet his mouth. They're starving and they know it. Sam" he whispers. Sam continues to sleep. Or did he die again for good?</p>
<p>"Sam" Dean says a bit louder. Dean smacks him with his own dismembered arm. Sam moans in protest. "Too, hard. Warm up".</p>
<p>"Alright, man. Well get outta here. After you un- thaw and soften up, we'll find someone to eat. Capiche?"</p>
<p>"Capiche".</p>
<p>🍱🍔🍟🍝🍜🍕🍖🍚🍳🍤🍗🍞🍛🍲🍢🍡</p>
<p>Cas cuts his neck a little. Not to deep, not to shallow. He rubs the blood all over his neck and a little on his chest. Then he waits for someone or something to take the bait.</p>
<p>🍱🍔🍟🍝🍜🍕🍖🍚🍳🍤🍗🍞🍛🍲🍢🍡</p>
<p>Dean stops.</p>
<p>"Huh?" his brother moans.</p>
<p>"I smell blood" he answers. He takes a deep and long inhale. "Male, fresh, human, maybe chest and/or back," he takes another sniff "and he's still bleeding".</p>
<p>"Direction?" Sam moans. Dean flinches. Sam's speech has become even worse. He was in denial, but Sam's going to end up rotting away soon. Dean points South East. "That way".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas quickly licks the blood of his cut and swiftly moves towards the direction of the snapping dead vegetation on the ground. "He's still bleeding" he hears a gruff voice say.</p><p>Cas's mouth drops. No no no no. This planet is filled with evil things covering it whole, so a shape shifter wouldn't be surprising. It's got to be. Dean is either dead or hiding himself inside a pocket that's inside a pocket that's inside a pocket. The thing takes a deep inhale, trying to smell Cas more. Cas squeezes his wound which causes fresh blood to ooze out. 'Come on, come on, you fuckers' he thinks.</p><p>Finally, he sees him- it- and lunges. The Dean impersonator bares its teeth and catches Cas by his throat. </p><p>
  
</p><p>It's teeth sink into his shoulder like a knife into butter while Sam waits and watches, mouth agape, like a fucking idiot. Cas winces in pain. He knees it as hard as he can in the dick. "Uhhhhuuu". It groans. Cas is let go by Not Dean. He reaches into his boot and pulls out a small but sharp knife, wishing all the angels' blades were not destroyed.</p><p>"Cas?" The former angel bares his teeth. He makes to stab it, but the corpse grabs his wrist. "Cas, it's really, really us!"</p><p>"YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" Cas screams and lunges at them.</p><p>"WHEN WE FIRST MET, YOU REFERRED TO ME AS 'THE BOY WITH THE DEMON BLOOD'!"</p><p>Cas freezes. After a few seconds, he turns around to Not But Probably Really Is Sam.</p><p>"You rescued Dean from Hell- torturing all those souls. That was the first seal in freeing Lucifer".</p><p>Cas doesn't say anything and Sam takes this as sign to continue. "You rebelled a'ainst Hea'en to help us es'ape being Mi'ael and Lu'ifer. The nigh' Joe an' Ellen died, you had a drin'in' con'es'. I as'ed you if you were drunk. You said no, but then the truth. You said you found a liquor store and dran' it".</p><p>"You left your mark on me when you rescued me from Hell" Dean takes no notice of the terrible slurring in Sam's voice. "When you became an addict, I helped you refrain from it by... we would bang. We parented the antichrist-"</p><p>Cas drops the knife and runs to him. Dean flinches to run, but stops when he finds himself in Cas's arms. He embraces him back and allows the tears to fall after ten years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Love Lucy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bring her in".</p><p>The human struggles and grunts against the demons. She stops as soon as they throw her at Lucifer's feet. The woman tries to steady her breath as the pain passes.</p><p>Lucifer leans forward and lifts her chin with his finger. "Sheriff. How the Here did you not succumb to my plague?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>" 'How the <em>here</em>?' Cute".</p><p>"That's not an answer, Sheriff".</p><p>Sheriff Jody Mills spits on Lucifer's face.</p><p>"And neither was that".</p><p><em>"Fuck you!" </em>she yells at him.</p><p>Lucifer drops his hands and puts them on the arm rest of his throne made of bloody, pulsing flesh and bone. "I'm going to ask you again nicely. Why did my plague not affect you? Why are you still human?"</p><p>
  <em>"Kiss my fucking ass, Horn- boy".</em>
</p><p>Jody's face hits the ground when Lucifer strikes her left cheek. Jody grunts on impact. She looks back at him and spits out blood on his shins. He chuckles and stands up.</p><p>Jody moans when Lucifer grabs her right arm and twists it.</p><p>"Answer me" Lucifer say calmly.</p><p>Jody only breaths heavily through her nose.</p><p>Lucifer twists her arm more. Jody screams at the loud cracking.</p><p>Lucifer, sternly, <em>"How?"</em></p><p>Jody's broken arm hurts like a mofo, but she keeps her trap shut, trying to quiet her sounds of pain.</p><p>Lucifer let's out a sigh. He jerks the arm and Jody screams louder than before. "AN ANGEL! A FUCKING, <em>ANGEL</em>!"</p><p>Lucifer loosens his grip. "All the angels fell".</p><p>"One came back" she croaks.</p><p>He drops her hand completely. "How?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fun fact: making Sam a zombie and Dean a vampire was inspired by the above photo. The book cover inspired this whole story. -jantolover</p>
<p>The smell was almost as strong as the tension between all of them. The sound was like a small but beautiful river. Dean could also hear the small organ pumping the warm, fatty liquid throughout his body. jantolover</p>
<p>'Just a taste' Dean thinks after his stomach growls. 'I'll just nick him. He won't notice'.</p>
<p>Dean sits up. He licks his fangs when he sees Cas sprawled out on the dead grass. The Turn not only transformed humans, it transformed all vegetation. There was still oxygen, water, and, well, vegetation, but earth was nearly dead. Dean leans in to Cas. So close. So close he could lick the artery in his neck. He could smell the iron in his veins. But he didn't want it. No. He hated the idea of hurting Cas.</p>
<p>Before he could turn away from the human, Cas rolls over and softly kisses Dean's lips. Dean thought it was a sleep- walkers kiss and brushes it off (metaphorically). But then Cas opens his eyes. "I love you" Cas whispers and quickly falls back asleep.</p>
<p>💞💞💞💞</p>
<p>Cas wakes up with a chill and the sound and smell of fire. He quickly snaps awake and makes to run, but sees Sam sitting with his knees drawn in next to it. He sighs.</p>
<p>" 'Orn".</p>
<p>Cas mouths a "hi" back. 'Slurring like a drunk man who's on novocaine' he thinks. Cas looks over to Dean, sleeping like a baby and drooling a little.</p>
<p>"He...wan's da be... urghnm... with you".</p>
<p>Cas looks at him in slight shock.</p>
<p>"He stopped kidding himself?"</p>
<p>"Rmm".</p>
<p>Cas smiles.</p>
<p>"He came out, mm, to me a few days ago".</p>
<p>Cas looks over at his sleeping righteous man. His face falls and he looks back at Sam. "When's the last time you guys ate?"</p>
<p>Sam looks to the side.</p>
<p>"That long, huh?" Cas chuckles.</p>
<p>Sam's face pulls back in what Cas assumes is a smile. The skin on his cheeks rips open and black, clotted blood pours down.</p>
<p>Cas blinks. He looks away with a deep breath and reaches in his boot. Sam understands what he is doing before he does it. Before he could protest, Cas reopens the cut on his arm with the knife.</p>
<p>Sam schootches next to him. He gently takes Cas's arm and licks the wound once. Fighting every nerve in his body, he stops and looks at Cas. He nods his consent. Sam squeezes around the wound and sucks up the blood.</p>
<p>"SAM, NO!"</p>
<p>Cas holds up his other hand to Dean. "It's okay, Dean. It's okay".</p>
<p>Dean relaxes a little. "Be careful- don't bite him".</p>
<p>Sam moves his eyes to him in a 'chill out' look. After a few more sucks, Sam gives the wound one more lick and lets go reluctantly. "Don' wan' 'oo to pass ou' ".</p>
<p>Cas raises his eyebrows at him.</p>
<p>"As long as he eats, he doesn't rot" Dean clears.</p>
<p>Cas nods. "Your turn".</p>
<p>"No".</p>
<p>Cas rolls his head to him. "You need to drink, Dean. You're starving, and you're going to kill yourself".</p>
<p>Dean ducks his head and smacks his lips. "I'd rather kill myself than you" he lifts his head.</p>
<p>There's a pause, then Cas rips the bottom of his shirt and quickly uses it as a tourniquet. The three watch the fire die.</p>
<p>🔥🔥🔥🔥</p>
<p>Dean and Cas sit staring at the red cinders. The only sounds are Sam actually getting some sleep, the slight wind, and a few crickets.</p>
<p>"I fucking missed you" Cas breaks the hours- long silence.</p>
<p>Dean looks at him. "Same".</p>
<p>Cas meets his gaze.</p>
<p>"You know, I think I understand now how hard it was for you to beat the heroin".</p>
<p>" ... How?"</p>
<p>Dean's voice catches. "Because that's how-" he breaks off and wipes some tears away. "- that's how it fucking feels without blood". He sobs a little. "How fucked up is that? 'Without blood', what kind of monster am I?"</p>
<p>"...Dean-"</p>
<p>"I love you, Cas. And I don't mean like a brother, I'm fucking <em>in love</em> with you".</p>
<p>Cas squeezes in closer and puts his finger tips on Dean's jawline. He gently makes him look at him. "Remember how you helped me beat my addiction?" Dean wipes his eyes. "Blood is not your addiction, Dean. Blood keeps you alive..." Cas bites his bottom lip. He runs his hand down Dean's body and reaches his crotch. "You know how you can chug beer from your-?"</p>
<p>"Yes. And I know what you're thinking".</p>
<p>"Would it work? Have you ever...?" Cas trails off.</p>
<p>"I have" Dean answers. "A few times".</p>
<p>Cas raises his eyebrows and smiles. "You slut".</p>
<p>Dean grabs Cas's hand and rubs himself with it. "I am. I am a huge fucking slut".</p>
<p>Cas climbs over the vampire and sits on him. He ruts his clothed dick against Dean's. <em>"You want it?"</em> he whispers.</p>
<p>Dean moans. "<em>Yes</em>. Yes, I want it. Give me your <em>big, fat cock, Daddy.</em> Give me your <em>cum</em>".</p>
<p>"You wanna choke on Daddy's big, fat cock?"</p>
<p>Dean nods enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Cas stands up and unzips his jeans. His hard on slaps Dean in the face. Dean grabs it and strokes it a few times. He looks up at Cas.</p>
<p>"Don't be scared to bite. Just remember to be careful and who's in charge here".</p>
<p>Dean licks his lips and wraps them around the flesh. Cas lets out a low moan and runs his fingers through Dean's caramel hair. Dean bobs his head and grabs Cas's ass. He takes him deeper. Cas tightens his fingers and resists the urge to shove all the way in. Yes, this is for the both of them, but Dean needs his seamen. Dean bobs his head, taking Cas from his tip to his base. He takes a ball in each hand. Cas spreads his legs more and rhythmically thrusts his hips at the same time with Dean, giving into his urges. Dean moans around Cas and gags a little. Before Cas can pull him away, Dean takes him so deep, his nose touches Cas's stomach. Cas cries out into his palm as he cums. Dean erratically licks every drop, and lightly bites the organ, sucking up a little of Cas's cock blood. Dean meets Cas's gaze as he licks the cock clean like a lolly.</p>
<p>Cas kisses his cum- covered lips. "We better find another spot". Then, whispered in his ear, "I am going to make you scream, whore". Dean takes his hand and they hurry away from Sam. Cas laughs and Dean smiles, so in love and so ready for this after five years. Hell, so much longer than that.</p>
<p>Confident they are safe a few miles away in an abandoned house, the two practically rip each other's clothes off. "Still wearing that old trench coat?"</p>
<p>"Still wearing five layers of clothes?"</p>
<p>Dean laughs and grabs the hunter's big hard on.</p>
<p>Cas growls and manhandles Dean to the floor. He flips him over and Dean arches his ass to Cas.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Come on, Baby" he shakes his hips.</p>
<p>Cas holds himself down. "Lube?"</p>
<p>"Vampire".</p>
<p>Cas cocks his head to the right.</p>
<p>"You're so fucking cute when you do that- vamps are always stretched out. Don't ask me why, that's just how it is. Now why are you not making love to me?"</p>
<p>Cas smiles at him. He kneels behind the man. Finally, he lines up and pushes in.</p>
<p><em>"Eh- uh!"</em> Dean twists his face up and throws his head back.</p>
<p>"Okay?"</p>
<p>"<em>Deeper!</em> FUCK ME!"</p>
<p>Cas slaps his hand over Dean's mouth without the fear of being bit able to cross his mind. "Shhh..." he whispers. <em>"We don't want to be compromised in this vulnerable position by Sam, now, do we?"</em></p>
<p>"Mmm- mm".</p>
<p>"Okay. Now, I moved us away from him, so that's highly unlikely, but if you scream, you might attract something scarier than your brother".</p>
<p>Dean nods against the hand and Cas removes it. He thrusts all the way in.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ah".</em>
</p>
<p>"Is it alright if I move now?"</p>
<p>Dean looks over his shoulder again. The two kiss once more. "No. Hang on".</p>
<p>Cas waits patiently and respects Dean and how he feels like a good sex partner because everyone (no matter what sex, gender, orientation, ect.) should AALLLWAAAAYYYSS respect a person's boundaries, no matter how ridiculous they may seem to be. Cas stays close to his bottom, chest against his back, head on his shoulder, and arms wrapped around his hard, cold chest.</p>
<p>"Okay" Dean consents.</p>
<p>Cas thrusts in all the way and halfway out. He repeats the motion twice.</p>
<p>"Mmm" Dean moans.</p>
<p>Cas sets a faster motion and pace. He rams Dean hard.</p>
<p><em>"Oh yeah, Baby"</em> Dean whimpers. <em>"Harder".</em></p>
<p>Cas thrusts in all the way. He sits up and grips Dean's hard, cold hips, changing the angle.</p>
<p><em>"Aaaah! There! Right there, Daddy!"</em> Dean yells out. <em>"Shit! Oh fuck! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck my tight pussy, Daddy!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>" Cas curses under his breath. "You really are a huge fucking slut".</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am. I'm a dirty little whore, Daddy".</em>
</p>
<p>"You're a dirty whore, Dean?"</p>
<p><em>"Yes!"</em> Dean practically screams.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You like your boy pussy fucked good, don't you?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes! Fuck that slutty boy pussy!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, fuck, Baby. So fucking close".</em>
</p>
<p>Dean bounces back onto Cas's dick, impaling himself.</p>
<p>After a few more thrusts, Cas cums deep inside of Dean. He sighs deeply and Dean practically throws a fit- clawing at the dirt, eyes rolled into his head, and moaning like a whore. </p>
<p>Cas pulls out and falls back on his elbows when he's done, panting heavily and sweating a little. Dean falls forward on his own sticky expel with an exhausted moan.</p>
<p>"Dean, I don't think you should -" Cas looks over at a passed out Dean. "-sleep there". He sighs and spoons the man, sleeping the best he ever had in five years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes, it still exist. No God does not equal no Heaven. I am the only one who knows that. I still live There- and you probably guessed it, but I'm going to say it anyway: I'm the one who healed Jodie from the Plague. Yes, the angel. Hello.</p><p>I suppose you want an introduction? Well, calm thine tits. You know who I am. Can you guess who I am?</p><p>I know you have questions. Hell, I even have questions. Like how many gummy bears it takes to completely stuff- full my asshole? (thirty seven; you tend to get bored when you're the only angel left- so I guess that's not really a question anymore).... And now you know who I am.</p><p>How did I do it, you asks? Sounds cheesy, but I had faith. Shit, I still do. I have faith in Heaven, myself, but more importantly, my little brother.</p><p>😇😇😇😇</p><p>It was really, really quiet. Like <em>too damn</em> quiet. Jodie was on high alert. 'Where are the moans of anguish? Why is Hell warmer if it burns cold?'</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"</p><p>"Because he's pissed" she answers herself out loud. Jodie hears surges of fire and almost instantly becomes damp. "Really fucking pissed" she wipes the sweat off the back of her neck.</p><p>"Here, let me help you" the soothing honey voice all too familiar to Jodie says from behind her and grabs her throat. Jodie hacks and can feel the hot breath in her ear.</p><p>"Gabriel. Fucking. Gabriel" Lucy says, trying not to snap her neck.</p><p>"Yes".</p><p>"You told me-" he takes a shuddering breath -"you didn't know who healed you".</p><p>"I did".</p><p>"Why, and how, <em>the fuck</em> did you think it was a good idea to lie to me?"</p><p>"Mmn! How did you- mmn- find out?"</p><p>Lucifer gets closer to her ear. "You just told me" he whispers and then laughs devilishly.</p><p>😈😈😈😈</p><p>Cas wakes up to gentle kissing and sucking on his chest. He smiles and turns to Dean.</p><p>"Morning" Dean whispers.</p><p>Cas kisses Dean slowly. "Mornin'. How're you feeling?" </p><p>"... Quenched" Dean says after thinking. He pushes himself up into downward dog position. "And sticky" he wipes off his chest.</p><p>Cas laughs.</p><p>"And also pleasantly sore".</p><p>Cas gets up and dresses after wiggling his eyebrows. Dean folds his knees in and follows suit. "Sam's probably awake and worried".</p><p>Speaking of the devil, "DDDEEEEEEEAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!"</p><p><em>"Fuck"</em> they curse in unison and take off running.</p><p>"SAMMY!? SAMMY, IT'S OKAY! WE'RE OKAY!"</p><p>"DEAN!?"</p><p>"YES, SAMMY, IT'S ME! IT'S OKAY!"</p><p>"YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, NOW!"</p><p>"Sounds more pissed than scared!" Cas yells.</p><p>As soon as they see him, the couple double their speed- Cas no where near as fast as Dean's vampire agility. Then the child comes into focus. She seems to be pre- teen, short and piteet. Short, dirty blonde hair.... Wait... Wait a second...</p><p>"Gabriel?"</p><p>The archangel turns to Dean. "Hiya, Edward Cullen".</p><p>"Fuck you".</p><p>"I honestly wouldn't mind that. You see, I'm going on a five-year dry spell," Gabe looks at his younger brother "but I guess you're fucked out and too sore. Right, Cassie?" he wiggles his eyebrows at him.</p><p>Cas rolls his eyes and Gabriel looks back at Dean. "I vant, to suuck, your cock" he imitates Dean's lisp as close as he can.</p><p>"It's really him" Dean's almost frightened by Sam's voice.</p><p>He turns to him. "You sound-"</p><p>"Healed" Gabe interrupts. He stands from the log by the fire pit. "I can't reverse the Turn, but I did my best with patching your brother up".</p><p>Sam waves 'hello' to the couple with what was then his dismembered arm. Dean thanks him.</p><p>Gabe shrugs it off. "I'm an angel".</p><p>"What!?" the couple exclaim in unison.</p><p>Gabe seems taken aback. "Geeze, five years of fending for yourselves turn y'all to idjits? I literally <em>just</em> said I patched your brother up".</p><p>Oh, right. He did.</p><p>"Remember?" Gabriel asks. He points to Cas. "You gobbled up my little brother's cock," he points to Dean "and he fucked you like a recovering sex addict who just fell off the wagon".</p><p>If Dean could blush, he he'd be the color of a cherry tomato.</p><p>"So you were away when I arrived -"</p><p>"Sam, why didn't you call out when he arrived?" Cas interrupts.</p><p>"I'v been here a few hours" Gabe is the one to answer. "I needed to regain my strength after returning to earth".</p><p>Cas's eyes widen. " 'Returning to earth'? Are you saying that Home still-?"</p><p>"Yep".</p><p>"How? Are you the only one?" Cas becomes desperate. "What about Dad? Or Michael? Or- or-"</p><p>"Calm, Cassie, calm" Gabe's turn to interrupt. "I'm the only one. God was killed by Lucy, remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I thought since you came back..." Cas trails off.</p><p>"Sorry, Little Bro, but no. Have you ever ran into our siblings who also fell?"</p><p>"No" Cas says sadly. "Until yesterday, I'v been alone. Then ran into Moose" he cocks his head to the corpse.</p><p>"I Re- Turned Jodie" Gabriel suddenly says.</p><p><em>"Jodie Foster!?"</em> Dean asks.</p><p>"No, Lisp-y".</p><p><em>"Jodie Whittaker!?"</em> Dean ignores the insult.</p><p>Gabe rubs his forehead. "Mills".</p><p>Another pause.</p><p>"Where's she?" Sam slurs slightly.</p><p>"Hell".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Gabriel' Jody silently prays. 'Gabriel, please. Just answer at least one prayer'.<br/>"He's dead, Sheriff".<br/>Jody lazily extends her middle finger to the Devil. He only smirks.<br/>"Why do you continue to fight me, Sheriff?"<br/>"Because you're a massive fucking douche bag, why the fuck is that a question?"<br/>"Pretty ladies like you shouldn't use that kind of language".<br/>Jody looks at him, anger behind her eyes. "<em>Fuck</em>, would you <em>fucking</em> rather that I <em>fucking</em> use <em>fucking</em> french <em>fucking</em> instead of <em>fucking</em> english, you <em>fucking</em> misogynistic <em>fucker</em>?"<br/>"Mmm" Lucifer folds his lips and nods. "You're right to call me out my sexist bullshit, that I understand," his eyes turn black and he tilts his head condescendingly, "but do not disrespect me, Sheriff. <em>Ever</em>".<br/>Jody coughs lightly and grabs at her tight chest and throat. They quickly constrict tighter and a heat begins to boil warmer and warmer.<br/><em>"Sorry"</em> she manages a whisper.<br/>"What was that, Jodes? I can't seem to..." Lucy cups his ear.<br/><em>"I'msorry". </em><br/>He only sneers at her.<br/><em>"Respect you! Respect you!"</em> Jody wheezes.<br/>Hot air rushes back into her. She falls to the cage floor and swallows air like, well, like the devil crushed her lungs.<br/>Lucifer lifts her chin up to make eye contact. "Don't you <em>ever</em> fucking forget that, <em>Bitch</em>".<br/>🔥🔥🔥🔥<br/>"Jerk".<br/>"Assbutt".<br/>The trio laugh together- Gabe just roles his eyes.<br/>"So what're we gonna do about this?" <br/>The others cease laughing. <br/>" 'Bout what?" Sam asks, already knowing the answer.<br/>The archangel looks at the hunter. "You already know the answer".<br/>"What can we do, Gabriel?" <br/>Gabe looks at his younger brother. His gaze slowly turns back. "I haven't the slightest idea in fuck".<br/>"Encouraging" Dean rubs his pale neck. <br/>"Alright then, <em>Edward</em>, give us some of your encouraging ideas".<br/>"Hey, Robert Pattinson is fucking hot!"<br/>Gabe waits for Dean to finish the comeback. When it's clear that was the comeback, he blinks and looks back at the cinders. <br/>"I could go alone" Gabriel finally says.<br/>The human looks up at his brother. "Are you joking? This is not something for your tricks, Dear Brother".<br/>"Meaning you go alone," Dean starts "and fight him yourself? Out of the question".<br/>"It's not your choice, Edward. I am the most powerful being here-"<br/>"You're weak from coming to Earth" Cas interrupts. Gabriel, looking at Cas, "there's no way you can fight him". Looking at the other pair of brothers, "a mortal human, a rotting corpse, and Edward Cullen-?"<br/>"Alright. You and me, Winged Dick. Right here, right now. Let's go".<br/>"Golly, Dean" Gabriel fakes flattery. "In front of these two? I mean, I kind of like being watched, but our brothers?"<br/>Dean gives him a fake smile without teeth and "<em>hm hm hm hm</em>" s. <br/>Sam and Cas bust out laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Angel Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hungry?"<br/>Cas looks up from the sleeping Winchesters. "You have no idea".<br/>Gabriel snaps his fingers and a burger magically appears in Cas's hands. He smiles a thanks.<br/>"So how did you become yourself again?" Cas takes a big bite.<br/>"There's only one of me, Baby".<br/>Cas swallows. "Thank God for that".<br/>"Ha ha ha".<br/>"Answer the question".<br/>"I had faith".<br/>"Faith in what?"<br/>Gabriel looks at him. "Everything. I never fell, I was the only one who had faith after Lucy committed pactricied. The rest of you lost hope completely".<br/>"That's it?" Cas finishes the sandwich. "It's that simple?"<br/>Gabriel frowns. He snaps another burger and a large bottle of water into Cas's hands.<br/>"Uh..." Cas mutters. <br/>Gabriel laughs. "Water demon make you sick of the stuff?" He snaps his fingers again and it turns into beer. Cas drools for a second and wraps his lips around the cold bottle like a cock (or like how Dean would wrap his lips around a bottle). Cas closes his eyes and moans as the first few swallows go down.<br/>"... I'm getting really uncomfortable here" Gabe pipes.<br/>Cas flips him off. He downs the entire contents and burps loudly. "Sorry".<br/>"Are you done with your food?"<br/>"Yes".<br/>"Good". Gabriel snaps his fingers. Cas falls deeply into sleep.<br/>😪😪😪😪<br/>"Why can't you make Cas completely angel?"<br/>"Edward, I'm not God. It's something".<br/>"Okay. I understand, I didn't mean to offend you".<br/>Gabriel breaths in the wet, chilly morning air. He turns to his younger brother. "Only if you're cool with it".<br/>"Are you fucking with me? I'm <em>beyond</em> cool with it. I- I'm <em>frozen</em> with it".<br/>Gabriel blinks at his dumbass brother and Dean chuckles at him. <br/>"It's gonna hurt like hell".<br/>"Don't care. Do it".<br/>"Cas, it's not even a guarantee. Your eyes could roast to nothing".<br/>"Fucking. Do. It".<br/>Gabriel sighs. He looks at the Winchesters. "You're gonna want to look away".<br/>They do as they say and turn around completely. Gabriel gets up, eyes glowing blue with his grace, and kneels in front of Cas. He takes his face in his hands. "You know how the eye doctor squirts a puff of air into your eyes?"<br/>"Yeah".<br/>"This is nothing like that".<br/>"Comforting".<br/>Gabriel's grace flows from his eyes to Cas's. It feels like air at first, like he needs to rub them. It evolves slowly into an egg frying. <br/>Cas's eyes continue to burn hotter and hotter. He starts to scream when they begin to bleed.<br/>🔥🔥🔥🔥<br/>"Dean, chill out".<br/>"I'm just worried, Sammy".<br/>"What's new? He's okay, Big Brother".<br/>"Dean?" As if on queue, Cas comes to.<br/>Gabriel takes his hand in his. "Hey, Cassie. How you feeling?"<br/>Rubbing his eyes, "where's Dean?" <br/>"Here, Buddy". He repeats Gabriel's question.<br/>"My eyes feel tired".<br/>"Thank Dad you still have your eyes".<br/>Cas scoffs humorously. He looks at the three supernatural men. "Now what?"<br/>"We wait".<br/>"I'm sick of waiting".<br/>"Sorry, Buddy" Dean says. "We gotta see if your eyes took it".<br/>Cas rolls his head to Dean. His eyes glow baby blue.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>He brings his hand up and snaps his fingers. He inspects the large scab on his arm. Or rather, where it used to be.<br/>Gabriel smiles victoriously. "Oh yeah" he says. "His eyes took it".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Simple Walks, Simple Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jody doesn't know whether to kick Gabriel in the balls, or kiss him profusely. She compromises and punches him in the gut. <br/><em>"Where the fuck have you been!?"</em> she hisses. <br/>Gabriel, rubbing his stomach that will undoubtedly bruise, throws his thumb over his shoulder.<br/>Jody's face softens. "Boys?"<br/>Dean smiles warmly and Sam waves. Cas just looks.<br/>Jody looks over her shoulder at the cage she was locked in. "Get me the hell out of Hell".<br/>Gabriel snaps his fingers. The five of them end up back at camp.<br/>Jody steadies herself on Sam and Dean literally falls on his ass.<br/>"Little warning next time, Loki" Dean gets up and rubs his backside. <br/>"He'll know I'm gone" Jody croaks.<br/>Team Free Will embraces her.<br/>"We'll protect you, Jodie" Cas assures. <br/>She nods. "I know you will. You boys always do". <br/>Cas picks up a sense of doubt. <br/>😐😐😐😐<br/><em>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!? WHO LET HER OUT OF THE CAGE ANYWAY!? DIDN'T I TELL </em><span class="u"><em>ALL</em></span><em> OF YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER!? HOW THE </em><em>FFFFFFFUCK</em><em> DID SHE SLIP FROM UNDER OUR NOSES!?"</em><br/>The demon Patrice folds herself in as much as she can. 'Fucking short straw' she thinks.<br/>Lucifer grabs her small throat. "You better start talking in TWO SECONDS or you're going to be on a table".<br/><em>"Your brother"</em> she chokes out. <br/><em>"Which? One?" </em>he brings Patrice's face close to his and asks this through his teeth- already knowing the answer, just wanting to make sure.<br/><em>"</em><em>Gabriel"</em>.<br/>He lets go and she drops to the hard ground. "Good girl". <br/>😈😈😈😈 <br/>"A zombie?"<br/>Sam sighs at the stretch of his patience. "Yes, Jody".<br/>"I mean, Dean was a vampire before, I get why he Turned into one, but why a zombie?"<br/>"Do you want me to ask him?"<br/>Jody, knowing quite well who Sam's referring to, persists. "If I knew what you turned into, I would have asked him while I was down there".<br/>There's a brief silence as the five trek on.<br/>"... So why do you <em>think</em> that Lucy Turned you into a zombie?"<br/><em>"Jody!"</em><br/>"Alright, alright. I'm done".<br/>"Thank you" Sam gratefully says. <br/>The group continues to journey to a new camp. You don't want the things around you to get used to you in today's world. <br/>"So, like, do you eat brains?"<br/>"I thought you were done" Sam glares at Dean and Gabe, who couldn't contain their laughter anymore.<br/>"Have you ever eaten a human?"<br/><em>"Fucking thinking about it now".</em><br/>Cas, Dean, and Gabriel laugh hysterically. Jody looks down and smiles bashfully.<br/>"No, Jodie" Sam answers. "We've never eaten humans, but we have come close to. We have, however, eaten creatures who have Turned".<br/>Jody looks at Dean who nods in confirmation. "We've come across some pretty sick, evil things these past five years".<br/>The former sheriff looks straight and ceases to speak, the horrible words echoing in her head.</p><p>
  <em>Patrice's name inspired by:</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>-jantolover</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Castiel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching Jody sleep is, I admit, a bit creepy, but it gives me a sense of calm. A human. Not one of my fallen siblings, but an actual fucking human. And one of my best friends at that.<br/>
Watching Gabriel sleep is, I admit, even creepier, but give me a break: my brother, whom I love dearly and never thought I'd see again, is asleep next to me.<br/>
Watching Sam sleep is, I admit, a bit creepier than that, but he is my brother, and he is vulnerable being a corpse and all. I will not apologize for being protective of him.<br/>
Watching Dean sleep, is, I admit, not a new thing. The creepiest, I know. But I love him more than anything my late father has created.<br/>
I'm happy. I haven't felt like this five years, which is pretty fucking long to not feel happy. A lot of my family came back to me which is a grace of its own.<br/>
I turn on my side and drape my arm over Dean. He'll only make me cold, but his ass belongs to me.<br/>
Dean rolls over and softly kisses my lips. 'It was a sleep- walkers kiss' I brush off (metaphorically). But then Dean opens his eyes.<br/>
"I love you" Dean whispers and quickly falls back asleep.<br/>
I desire so much more for us.</p><p>
  <em>Reference 2 the 1st paragraph of 'Hunger', but u probably caught on to that -yoloithinknot</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how do we get him to come over?" Jodie asks.</p><p>Gabriel stammers. "Uh, <em>weeelllll</em>, we could, um, uh-"</p><p>"I was gonna suggest do an actual fucking seance, but..." Dean trails off.</p><p>"We might get someone else if we do" Cas says.</p><p>"True" Sam says. His face lights up after a second.</p><p>"What?" Dean asks cautiously.</p><p>"We could pray to him".</p><p>Everyone looks at Sam.</p><p>He shrugs defensively. "It was just a suggestion, you-"</p><p>"It's a good idea" Gabe interrupts. "It's better than nothing".</p><p>"So who wants to do it?" Jody crosses her arms over her chest. The rest look at each other uneasily.</p><p>"We could pull straws?" Gabriel suggests.</p><p>"I have a better idea" Dean says unconfidently.</p><p>They look at him expectantly. Instead of saying anything, he raises his fist on his palm.</p><p>Sam laughs.</p><p>👊👊👊👊</p><p>After watching Sam and then Cas beat Dean two out of three, the rest of the group caught on that he only uses scissors.</p><p>Dean balls his fist to his side.</p><p>"You lost fair and square, Honey. Come on".</p><p>Dean's fists un-clench. " 'Honey'?"</p><p>Cas's face is painted with panic. "I- I'm sorry. I thought- but I guess-"</p><p>Dean grabs Cas's face and kisses him gently. "That sounds perfect to me".</p><p>Cas smiles like a fool. He removes the callused hands from his scruffy cheeks. "Alright, now get on your knees and pray".</p><p>"Not the last time he'll tell you that" Gabriel cracks.</p><p>Dean, not missing a beat, looks over at the archangel. "Not the first time, either".</p><p>Gabriel's smile is wiped off. Jody laughs and raises her hand to Dean who accepts the slap.</p><p>Gabriel flips them off and Dean gets into position. "Dean calling Devil. Come in, Devil".</p><p>Sam, seeing Cas's frown, leans in to him and explains: "It's from a sitcom in the seventies with Robin Williams called 'Mork and Mindy' ".</p><p>Cas nods.</p><p>📱☎📞📠</p><p>Lucifer paces back and forth on the floor of an abandoned house.</p><p>'They fucked in here' he thinks. 'My little brother fucked one of the two people I'm actually worried about killing me <em>here</em>'.</p><p>"Where did you guys go?" he thinks out loud.</p><p>Finally hearing the voice, he stops mid- step.</p><p>"Dean calling Devil. Come in Devil. Dean calling Devil. Come in Devil".</p><p>"Dean Winchester?" he asks out loud.</p><p>"Yes, Lucy, it's me" Dean says out loud.</p><p>"He's got him" Jody states.</p><p>Lucifer smiles devilishly. "What trap do you guys have set up for me, hm?"</p><p>There's no answer.</p><p>"What do you want, my little blood sucker?"</p><p>"I'm not yours".</p><p>"Oohh but you are. I made you. You are what you are because of me. I was very excited about Turning your bother and you. You can figure out why".</p><p>"Why don't we skip the talking and get strait to the business?"</p><p>"Oooo. Feeling frisky, eh?"</p><p>"You and brother are so alike. Get your ass over here!"</p><p>"Bad subs get punished, Dean".</p><p>Dean twists his hands. "We're going to kill you once and for all, you son of a bitch".</p><p><em>"Would you like to test that out?" </em>Lucifer whispers.</p><p>"Yes. I would fucking love to".</p><p>"Then let's dance, Righteous Man".</p><p>💃💃💃💃</p><p>Lucy slams Cas against a tree by his throat. "Too easy, Little Brother" he smiles condescendingly.</p><p>Cas's eyes glow with his borrowed grace.</p><p>Lucifer's eyes, however, darken in fear. <em>"No".</em></p><p>Cas smirks and throws him off like a rag doll. He returns the favor and seizes his throat. He lifts him in the air. He uses his free hand to batter Lucifer's abdomen- breaking bones and squishing organs.</p><p><em>"Dear Brother, please!" </em>Lucifer wheezes.</p><p>Cas continues his assault- punching, kneeing, kicking, biting, surging his borrowed grace.</p><p><em>"Castiel!" </em>Lucy claws at Cas's face, chest, and arms. <em>"Please, </em>Little Brother! This is not you!"</p><p>Cas grabs Lucifer by his shirt collar. <em>"I'm a motherfucking Winchester. Punching the Devil in the face is what we do".</em> So that's what he does.</p><p>Dean, watching from afar, cups his hands around his mouth. "YEAH!THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND! Kick his ass, Babe!"</p><p>"Times like this make me miss camcorders" Sam says.</p><p><em>"Take that, you motherfucker!"</em> Cas yells.</p><p>"I can make a video with my grace?" Gabriel suggests.</p><p>"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT THROUGH YOUR NOSE!"</p><p>Dean beams proudly and points at himself. "I say that! He got that from me!" he points at Cas.</p><p>"Would you send me a copy of the video when we get the world back together?" Sam asks.</p><p>Cas uses Gabriel's grace to make Lucifer punch, slap, and dig at his own face. "Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop-"</p><p>"Do you want yours signed like mine will be?"</p><p><em>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"</em> Cas screams the battle cry as he completely rips off one of Lucifer's arms and manually beats him to death with it. Dean laughs his ass off.</p><p>"Fuck yes" Sam laughs.</p><p>Completely exhausted, Cas drops the arm and pants heavily. He stands over the Devil.</p><p><em>"Brother, please" </em>Lucifer whispers horsley. "Have mercy".</p><p>"Did you have mercy when you killed our Father- <em>your </em>Father? Did you have mercy when you infected His creation? Did you have mercy when you gloated over your tyranny for <em>five fucking years</em>?"</p><p>Lucifer's eyes water. <em>"Please".</em></p><p>Cas brings his face close to his own. "I love you, Brother". He sets his hand on his forehead. Lucifer's eyes and mouth excrete his red, tainted grace. <br/>Lucy doesn't scream. He lets himself go, understanding it's time to give up. Cas inhales the grace, which becomes pure in him. Lucifer literally wilts away and Cas watches the dust that was once his brother blow away and dissolve into nothing.</p><p>After a dead silence, Jody is the first to talk. "Well, <em>holy FUCK</em>!"</p><p>😇😇😇😇</p><p>"Cas, does this make you God now?" Dean asks after he Returns.</p><p>"Yes. My Father is dead, and I am as powerful as He was".</p><p>Cas places his fingers on Sam's forehead. Sam moans in pleasure as the feeling goes back into his nerves and his color brightens.</p><p>"So you're leaving us?" Sam asks. "No more Team Free Will?"</p><p>"I will never leave you again. <em>Ever.</em> Team Free Will never dies. I just have a huge responsibility being the Saviour".</p><p>"What about a devil?" Dean asks.</p><p>"I'll appoint someone who <em>I know </em>will run The Underground for the greater good".</p><p>"So a goodie and not a badie?"</p><p>"Yes".</p><p>"Somebody who'll make sure people burn, but will also make sure to come to Christmas dinner?"</p><p>Cas chuckles. "In other words. Yes".</p><p>"Cas?"</p><p>"Yes, Beloved?"</p><p>Dean looks at Sam then back to his boyfriend. "Take me with you".</p><p>Cas tilts his head.</p><p>"I should have been with you before the Turn. Hell, I should have been with you soon after we met. I love you. You're the one I want to spend eternity with".</p><p>Cas pulls Dean in and kisses him hard. Sam looks away awkwardly.<br/>"Marry me?" Cas asks after the kiss ends.</p><p>Dean, shocked, looks at him. Cas searches above his head and grabs his invisible halo. He shrinks it into his hands.</p><p>Sam flaps his hands like a bird flying away. "SAY YES, MOTHERFUCKER! SAY YES!"</p><p>The couple laugh.</p><p>"Yes, Cas. Fuck yes".</p><p>The couple embrace and Sam smiles like an idiot. Cas puts the ring on Dean.</p><p>"I guess I should put this on you then?" Dean removes his mother's ring with difficulty. Cas resizes it with his grace as Dean places it on him. The couple lovingly kiss once more.</p><p>"Sam, we will visit from time to time. Just try to keep us away" Cas informs.</p><p>"Right" Dean says. "Because you will stand next to me in the wedding".<br/>Sam smiles. "Just try to keep me away".</p><p>"Jody, you'll be out flower girl".</p><p>"Fuck you, Dean" she laughs.</p><p>"Say hi to our friends up there, okay?" Sam asks.</p><p>"Of course, Sammy. I'll make sure to inform everyone o how much of a bitch you still are".</p><p>"Fuck you, Jerk" Sam laughs.</p><p>The couple grasps hands. Cas looks at Dean. "Ready to go Home?"<br/>"Yes".</p><p>Cas's huge, raven black wings fold out behind him. He grabs Dean's hips and holds him close and tight. Cas jumps and flaps his wings slowly. The two ascend to their kingdom.</p><p>Cas looks down at Dean. "Cliche?"</p><p>"Chick flick" Dean laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. End Credits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pure crack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>(IN ORDER OF FIRST APPEARANCES)</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Myself Because I Came Up With the Fucking Thing, I Wrote the Fucking Thing, and I Wrote the Fucking Thing Alone</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>God (But He Was Fucking Dead From the Start and I Didn't Have Him <em>Actually </em>in This)</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A Rabid Squirrel</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A Salad- Eating Moose</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The Fucking Devil Himself like Holy Shit Guys for Real</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A Giraffe Who Stared in This Shit- Show</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A Water Demon that was Drunken, Thrown Up, and Pissed Out by said Giraffe</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Zach and Cody's Mom</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>That Angel Who Had the Honor of Telling the Virgin Mary She Was Going to be Pregnant With God's Only Begotten Son and also Shoved Thirty Seven Gummy Bears into His Asshole Because he was Bored</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The Joke (aka: Patrice)</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone Who's Ever Died in the Show but I Didn't Specify Who Because They're in Heaven With Them and I Barely Mentioned That in the Last Part</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The Bitches Who Made the Art I Used</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>My Readers, Because Y'all Bitches Really are The Fucking Bomb</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The Spooky Bitches Who Noticed That This Makes the Thirteenth Part</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>THANK YOU TO ALL </b>
    <b>BITCHES</b>
    <b> IN AND AT 'SUPERNATURAL' FOR FIFTEEN AMAZING YEARS</b>
    <b>!!!! THANK YOU, YOU BITCH JARED, THANK YOU, YOU BITCH JENSEN, THANK YOU, YOU BITCH MISHA!!!!</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>I'm </b>
    <b>
      <em>still</em>
    </b>
    <b> hilariously behind on the show BUT WORKING ON IT</b>
    <b>!!!!</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bitch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>